A Whole New World
by Rachel Brooke
Summary: What if, by some twist of fate, Rachel ended up liking Marco?


_**Author's Note: **This story is waaay out there. Yes, I'm all for a Rachel/Tobias relationship, but I couldn't help but taking out a poetic license and meddle with the Animorphs. And, who knows..._   


#  A Whole New World

###  By: Rachel Brooke

I stood on top of the hill behind my house and just stared at the town below me. I was in shock still not believing what I saw. What had happened?   
We had won.   
But what did that mean? What could I do? What could any of us do?   
None of us had a future. Ax was stranded here on Earth, forsaken by the Andalites for breaking the law of _Seerow's Kindness_. Tobias was still a bird, and didn't have a real reason to stop being a bird. Well, as far as I was concerned he didn't. I know he had a crush on me ever since we were teens, and while I'd liked him too, it wasn't anything real.   
Jake was trying to repair his family. Now that Tom was free, he was having trouble adjusting to being free again.   
Marco was the same. His dad had found out about Marco's mom, and then found out what we'd done to her. We wanted only to kill the Yeerk...but it didn't work out that way. Now Marco's dad was on the edge of another breakdown, and Marco was trying to keep him together.   
Cassie was returning to an almost normal life. Her family had been untouched by the Yeerks. The only problem she was having was figuring out what to do now.   
And me? _Xena_? What am I doing? Trying to figure out what to do with my life. My immediate family hadn't been touched by the Yeerks, not physically anyway, but both my sisters had close friends who had been controllers. They were terrified of everybody now. They were 23 and 18 now, but had become very clingy. They wanted to be near Mom all the time, but she had changed, too. This guy she'd been dating pretty seriously, even though she's in her 50's, turned out to be a controller. It figured, he was a creep, but Mom was distraught. So, at 25, I became care-giver to two sisters and a mother. I guess that what I'm doing for awhile.   
I hadn't talked to anyone in the group for 5 months, since the war ended. Not even Cassie. I was too confused. And I didn't want to face what they had seen me do. In that last fight...I don't want to think about it. Let's just say I went a little crazy.   
One afternoon, while sitting in our attic, which I'd converted into an apartment, the doorbell rang. Mom was taking a much needed nap, and I wasn't sure what my sisters were doing, so I ran down two flights of stairs to the main level of the house to open the door.   
Standing on the steps was a man I vaguely recognized, like a half remembered dream. He was about half a head shorter than me, of course, I topped out around 6'3", so a lot of people were shorter than me. He had dark tan skin and short black hair.   
"May I help you?" I asked.   
The man smirked, a very familiar gesture, "You don't remember me?" He mocked.   
My jaw nearly hit the ground, "Marco?!"   
"In the flesh."   
I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the house. "What are you doing here?"   
"What? I have to have a reason for seeing my favorite Amazon Warrior Queen?"   
"Don't even joke, Marco."   
"Okay, yeah, you're right. That was low. I came over to ask you if maybe you wanted to go out this afternoon."   
I looked at him, "You mean as in a date? Or just two friends who both need a break from life?"   
"Um...well...which do you want it to be?"   
I couldn't believe this. Marco was asking me out on a date! What could I say? "I'd love to go out with you, Marco."   
Marco looked like he was about to pass out. "Really?"   
I nodded, "When do you want to go?"   
"Ummm...you free now?"   
I thought for a moment. Jordan was 23 and less clingy than Sara, she could take care of Mom and Sara for a few hours. "Sure. Just let me go tell Sara and Jordan I'm going out." I left Marco standing in the doorway and ran into the living room where Jordan and Sara were watching a movie.   
"Jordan?" she looked up at me. "I'm going out for awhile, okay? Can you take care of Mom and Sara?"   
"No, Rachel! Don't go! What if they come back?" Sara cried.   
"Shhh, Sara. Don't wake up Mom. They're gone for good. They aren't coming back. And I'm just going out with Marco for lunch or something." I looked at Jordan, "Can you take care of Mom and her?" she nodded. "Good. I'll be back in a few hours." I went back to the front hall where Marco was waiting and grabbed my purse and jacket. "Let's go!"   
Marco drove us to a cafe by the coast. We spent the afternoon catching up on life, teasing each other the whole time. We hadn't changed much in that effect, we could still joke with each other. I picked on him for still being so short, and picked on me for being so responsible now.   
"You talk to anybody else for awhile?" I asked him as we were gathering our things to go.   
He shook his head. "Haven't had the courage to."   
I raised an eyebrow, "You you had the courage to ask the most reckless Animorph, the one who seemed to despise you, out on a date?"   
He laughed. "Okay, you're right. That's real screwy logic."   
"Why don't we collect the others and go do something?"   
"sounds like a plan to me."   
"Who first? Jake or Cassie?"   
"Jake. We can get Cassie at the same time as Tobias and Ax."   
We hopped in his car, an old gray Buick Century, and drove to Jake's house. We both walked up to the door, I rang the bell.   
A man about our age answered the door. He had longish brown hair, tired brown eyes, and a hint of a beard on his chin. I almost didn't recognize him.   
"Yes?" the man questioned.   
"Jake?" I asked.   
He gave Marco a long look, like he was trying to figure out who we were. Then his eyes lit up in recognition. "Rachel! Marco! What are you two doing here?!" He stepped back from the door so we could come in.   
"Surprise!" Marco said with a laugh.   
"You're telling me!" Jake laughed. "How've you guys been?"   
"Okay. I guess. As fine as one can be who's 25 and yet has to take care of two sisters and a mother," I said.   
Jake looked worried, "But I thought you said they weren't...you know."   
"They weren't. But both my sisters had close friends who were, and my mom was dating a guy who was. So my sisters act like little girls again, not wanting Mom or I out of sight, and Mom's on the edge of a breakdown."   
Jake nodded, he knew the feeling. I imagine he was helping to support Tom, if not his parents.   
"I've been doing the same with my dad," Marco said quietly. "But we're not here to talk about that," he said, quickly changing the subject. "We're giving everyone the afternoon off. You're coming with us."   
"But--" Jake started to object, but I cut him off.   
"No buts, Jake. You obviously need a break. You're coming with us."   
He sighed. "All right, let me tell everyone I'm going out, be right back," he left us in the front hall, but was back a minute later. We all got into Marco's car and drove out to Cassie's.   
We got to Cassie's house and rang the doorbell. No answer. I rang it a few more times before a voice called from the side of the house, "Can I help you?"   
I spun and saw a short woman jogging up to us. Her long black hair was braided and her clothes were a mess. This was one Animorph I recognized right away.   
"Cassie!" I shouted and ran to her to give her a hug. Apparently she recognized me too, for she started running towards me.   
"What are you doing here?" she demanded after a moment as we started walking back to the guys.   
"Arranging an Animorphs reunion," I said. "I don't think any of us have talked to each other since the end. We just need to find Tobias and Ax and we'll have the entire group back together."   
She smiled, "Cool." Before we reached the guys, she stopped walking, "I'll just go tell my parents I'm going out. Hold on," she jogged back around the house. I walked back to the guys thinking how weird it was that she chose that particular moment to tell her parents she was leaving. Almost as if she didn't want to see somebody. But that was silly, wasn't it?   
Jake, Marco and I started walking to Tobias' meadow, scanning the sky and trees for him, but of course he saw us first.   
Rachel! Jake! Marco! Is that you guys? > From above us, Tobias swooped down and landed on a tree branch near my shoulder. I moved away slightly, as if to see him better. Truthfully, it was because I wasn't all that comfortable near him.   
"Hey, Tobias," I said in a casual tone, the others echoed the greeting.   
What are you guys doing here? >   
"They had the idea to have a group get together," Cassie said, jogging up to us.   
Get together? Why? >   
"Do we need a reason?" Marco asked.   
I suppose you'll want me to get Ax. >   
"Do you know where he is?" Jake asked.   
I think so. Why don't you wait here, I'll be right back. >   
We stood around in the meadow in silence. I guess none of us really knew what to say to each other, or we just didn't want to say it in front of the others.   
Prince Jake! Cassie, Marco, Rachel! >   
Jake sighed. "Ax, _why_ do you insist on calling me 'prince'? The war is over. It has been for a long time. I'm nobody's leader, let alone prince anymore."   
I apologize, Pri--Jake. >   
"So, what're we gonna do?" I asked. "Beach?" Everyone agreed. Cassie, Jake, Marco and I got into the car, while Ax morphed harrier. Once he was morphed, he and Tobias started flying towards the beach, while the rest of us followed in the car.   
We found a secluded spot on the beach where we could talk freely. Just to be safe, though, Ax and Tobias morphed human. Unfortunately, they still looked like they were teenagers. Morphs didn't age, unless you were trapped in it.   
After awhile of catching up with each other as a group, we split up to talk with our best friends. Jake and Marco, Tobias and Ax, Cassie and I.   
As Cassie and I started walking away from the others, I asked her the question I'd been wanting to ask her all afternoon.   
"Why are you and Jake avoiding each other?"   
"What do you mean?" she asked.   
"You two have been avoiding each other like the plague all afternoon. You went to tell your parents you were leaving right before we got to Jake and Marco, in the car ride here you two stayed as far away from each other as you could and stay in the car, and you haven't said more than two words to each other since you arrived here."   
"So?"   
I sighed. "Cassie, it's me, Rachel. I don't know if I'm still your best friend, but you're still mine, and I know when something's wrong with you. You guys were madly in love when the war ended, what's up now?"   
Cassie sighed. "I suppose you'd have found out eventually. We tried to make the relationship work for awhile, but he had to spend alot of time with Tom, and I just wanted to forget everything that had happened, so I spent all my free time in the barn, while Jake wanted me to spend every moment with him, so I broke it off." She sighed again. "Now, what's up with you and Tobias? Or, better yet, you and Marco?"   
"What do you mean, 'you and Marco'?"   
"Well, you've been avoiding Tobias the entire afternoon, and you seem pretty close to Marco, who, if I remember correctly, you hate. So, what's up with you two?"   
"I was hoping no one would notice. Anyways, since you told me what's going on with you, I'll tell you. Between me and Tobias, as far as I can tell, he still likes me, but the feeling isn't mutual. He's an okay guy and everything, but he's the type of guy the teenage me would go out with, you know? I guess I just grew up."   
"And growing up involves dating Marco?" Cassie asked, looking at me as if I'd lost my mind.   
"Did I say date? No. I didn't think so. We had lunch together this afternoon, for all I know, I'll never see him again."   
"I be Jordan's jealous," Cassie said with a mischievous grin. Jordan used to have a major crush on Marco.   
I shook my head sadly. "I'm not sure she even recognized his name when I told her and Sara I was going to be out with him."   
Cassie laid her arm around my shoulders, she had to stretch, but managed to. "They'll be all right, Rachel. They'll get over it. Just give them time." she was quiet for a moment. "Hey, think they'd like to come over to the barn? I read once that animals can help in therapy, and we'd have a chance to hang out together. I've missed you. And you're still my best friend...as long as you stop trying to drag me to the mall," she pointed down at her jeans, "See? They fit."   
I looked down and pretended to fall back in shock. Her jeans fit, barely. Ending at the top of her muddy tennis shoes. "Alright, who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?"   
Cassie laughed, "That's my girl. C'mon lets go back meet the guys." We started walking back, but I stopped.   
"You won't tell anybody, will you?"   
She nodded, "Of course, Rachel. Not a living soul will hear a word from me."   
"Thanks."   
When we met the guys, we split up again. All of us had alot of catching up to do. My next buddy: Jake.   
"How ya' been?" I asked.   
He shrugged. "Alright, I guess. My parents are in a state of constant depression because they never realized what was going on with Tom and I. And Tom has become totally dependent on my parents and I, well, more precisely me. My parents still work and stuff, so I don't have to get a job. I just spend all my time with Tom, trying to draw him out of his shell."   
I nodded. "Been there." We walked awhile longer in silence. "This isn't quite the victory we'd imagined, huh?"   
He laughed, but without any humor, "Nope."   
"But it can only get better. I mean, Jordan's already showing signs of coming out of it, she's taking care of Sara and Mom as we speak. You're parents and Tom can't be too far behind."   
He nodded sadly, "I hope you're right." A few more moments of silence, "On a lighter note, what's this between you and Marco?"   
I turned on him, "What?"   
"Ah, I see. No one is supposed to know, right?"   
"I suppose Marco told you?"   
He nodded, "But even if he hadn't, it was kind of obvious. He's been sneaking looks at you all day when he thought no one was looking. And you think I didn't notice that you two happened to show up at my house together? Or that you sat next to him on the way here?"   
"Oh, man. I guess I should have expected you and Cassie to notice something. You don't think Tobias suspects anything, do you?"   
He shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you talk with him next."   
I shook my head, "I don't know if I can. I think he still likes me but..."   
"You don't?"   
I nodded quietly, "Yeah, I guess."   
"If you do tell him, I know what he'll be feeling."   
"How?"   
"Cassie dumped me, and I still don't understand why, I don't suppose she explained it to you?"   
"Actually, she did. And what she said sounded very reasonable."   
"What would be...?"   
"She felt trapped, Jake. She wanted to forget everything and just help her dad with the clinic, and apparently you wanted to spend all your time with her, so she did the only thing she could do, she ended it."   
"But why didn't she just tell me that?"   
I turned back to meet the others, "Maybe you should discuss that with her."   
Only one more person I really had to talk to. I never really talked with Ax, and Marco and I had already caught up, so that left Tobias.   
"Hey, Rachel!" He said casually.   
"Hey, Tobias," I said guardedly.   
"How've you been?"   
"Okay, I guess. I'll be fine. You?"   
He shrugged, "Been toughing it out. It's not bad still being a hawk. Especially not anymore, since I guess I'll get to be seeing you again."   
I'd been hoping not to have to say this, but he left me not choice. "Tobias...I used to feel the same way. But times have changed. I have someone else now."   
He looked at me with narrow eyes, "Who?"   
"Does it matter?" I asked. "The point is you'll always be a close friend, Tobias. And I'll always love you, and look out for you, but as a friend."   
He shook his head angrily, "I can't believe you, Rachel."   
"What can't you believe, Tobias? That after I removed myself from everything that reminded me of the Yeerks, I moved on? That you, my equivilent of a high school sweetheart, would be my soul mate forever?"   
He didn't answer, he just glared and me and started to demorph. Before he was through, I stormed away to meet the others.   
It was getting late, so Ax morphed harrier to fly back home while the rest of us piled into Marco's car to be dropped off at hom. First Cassie, then Jake. Finally we were at my house.   
"So," I said as he turned off the ignition.   
"So," he agreed.   
"Um, it was good seeing you again, Marco."   
"You too, Rachel." Then, without warning, he leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek. I leaned back, stunned. "Sorry," he appologized.   
"No, it's alright," I said, still a little sazed. "I'll see you later, Marco. Call me, we can set a date."   
"Bye, Xena," he said with a grin.   
I ran inside the house and leaned against the door. What had just happened? Marco kissed me! And I said it was alright!   
"Rachel? Rachel!"   
"It's me, Sara," I sighed, hanging up my jacket and purse.   
Sara ran into the room and hugged me tight. "I was getting worried!"   
"I told you I'd be alright. I needed some time with my friends." Sara nodded, but wouldn't let me go. I looked up at Jordan, who'd just walked over. "She been like this the whole time?"   
Jordan nodded. "Mom was up and real worried when she found out you weren't here, but I got her back to bed."   
I shuffled over to her, Sara still attatched to me, and gave Jordan a huge. "Glad to have ya' back, Sis."   
Jordan huged me back, "We made life hard for you, didn't we?"   
I shrugged and was about to answer her when the phone rang. I let go of Jordan and disentangled myself from Sara and ran to the phone. "Hello?"   
"Rachel? It's Marco."   
"Hi! What's up?"   
"You free Friday night?"   
"I should be, why?" I asked, stringing him out.   
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a real date."   
"I'd love to."   
"Really?" He didn't sound like he believed me.   
"Yes, really."   
"Great! Pick you up around 8?"   
"Perfect. See ya' then."   
"Bye."   
I hung up the phone and turned around, standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Jordan and Sara. "Jordan! I need you to take care of everyone Friday night, could you?"   
"Why?"   
"I've got a date!"   
She looked at me suspiciously, "With who? You haven't stepped out of this house in forever except to go grocery shopping. Who could you have met?"   
"I've known him for awhile."   
"Who? The suspense is killing me!" she joked.   
"Marco."   
"Marco?" she asked like she didn't remember him. "You mean Jake's friend?" I nodded. "Oh, my God! I can't believe it! Of course I'll take care of things!"   
"Tahkn you so much!" I gave her another hug. "You are the greatest!"   
It was Wednesday, so I didn't have long to wait untill Friday, but the days seemed to drag on.   
Finally, the big day arrived. I checked myself in my full length mirror. My hair was in a french braid, and I was wearing a simple long sleaved sapphire blue dress that ended just above my knees.   
DING-DONG   
I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over my clunky blue heels, to answer the door. Standing at the door was Marco, dressed in slacks and a sports jacket.   
"Um...wow, Rachel, you look great!" he stammered.   
I smoothed invisible wrinkles out of my dress, "Thanks. You too."   
He held out his arm to me, "Mi'lady?"   
I laughed and took his arm. Over my shoulder I called, "Bye everybody!"   
I never thought of Marco as the romantic type, but he proved me wrong. I guess most couples just go to a movie and McDonald's on their first date, but Marco took me to a small french cafe, and then, in true Marco style, swing dancing.   
We drove back to my house near midnight, not really tired, but the dance hall had closed and there wasn't much else to do. The lights in the house were off, but the porch light had been left on for me. Marco walked me to the door.   
"This was fun," I said.   
"Yeah."   
"Next time, though, warn me we're going swing dancing! I thought I was going to twist my ankle in these shoes!"   
"Serves you right. You're tall enough already, you don't need to wear heels."   
I laughed and was about to come up with a real good come back when a muffled voice said, "Kiss!"   
I looked around and saw Sara's face in the window. I glared at her and she ducked away, but Marco laughed. "Perhaps we should listen to the girl." He pulled me closer and kissed me right on the lips. And to my surprise, I kissed him back.   
A few seconds later we broke apart reluctantly, but I was running out of air.   
"I'll see you later," I said as I unlocked the front door.   
"Yeah, see you," he agreed as he started walking back to his car.   
As I was watching him leave through the window, Sara had apparently run up to her room, I thought I saw a bird of prey fly from a tree in my yard, following Marco's car. I shook it off, it was late, birds of prey aren't night flyers. It was my imagination.   


The next day I was woken by the phone ringing around 11. "Hello?" I answered groggily.   
"Rachel? Did I wake you up?"   
"Huh? Oh, no. Um, who is this?"   
"It's Cassie. If you want to go back to sleep, I can call back later..."   
"You didn't wake me up, Cassie. Now, what's up?"   
"Well, I was wondering you wanted to bring Sara and Jordan over now, or if you could just come over yourself. There's a patient here I want you to see."   
I threw back the covers on my bed and walked to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day. "Why?"   
"I think you might know him."   
"What do you..." then it clicked. "Tobias?"   
"Yep."   
"Idiot," I muttered under my breath, then louder, "Jordan can take care of things for awhile. Be right over." I hung up and quickly pulled a shirt out of my closet and jeans out of my dresser. Onnce I'd showered and dressed, I ran downstairs to tell Jordan and Sara I was going out.   
"How was your date last night?" Jordan asked.   
"Did ya' kiss him?" Sara asked eagerly.   
"The date went fine, and it's none of your business, Sara. Jordan, I've gotta run over to Cassie's. See ya' in a while! Oh, if Mom gets up, tell her I took the car." I grabbed my purse and the car keys and drove over to Cassie's.   
When I got there, Marco, Jake and Cassie were crowded around a cage.   
"Let me see this idiot," I said, pushing my way through. "What happened to him?" I asked Cassie. He didn't look hurt, not even a bandage on him.   
"A certain friend of ours knocked him into a wall," she said, looking at Marco.   
"The dude tried to take my head off!" Marco protested. "What was I supposed to do? I didn't _know_ it was him!"   
What happened? >   
"Tobias?" We all asked in unison.   
Uh, I think so. Rachel? What're you doing here? >   
"I came to see what stupid thing you'd done to warrant a stay here with Cassie. Dive bombing Marco? What was up with that?"   
I saw you... >   
I cut him off. "I don't care. I think I'm capable of taking care of myself, thank you." I turned away. "If I'm not needed here, I'll be heading home."   
As I walked out of the barn I heard footsteps come up behind me. "Rachel?"   
I turned and waited for Marco to catch up with me. "Any idea why brid-boy back there to try Marco shish-ke-bab?"   
I shrugged. "Who knows?" I wasn't exactly comfortable sharing the conversation I'd had with Tobias with anyone. I've never been big on sharing personal things, and I wasn't about to start now.   
"Need a ride home?" I said after a few moments.   
He looked at me as if he was dissapointed. "I'm supposed to be the one who drives you home."   
I took the car keys out of my purse, "fine, walk home then." I opened the car door, sat in the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. Just as I was about to start the car, Marco opened the passenger side door and got in.   
"Then again, I never could resist a request by a beautiful woman." I laughed, started the car, and drove home.   
That night, as I was trying to get to sleep, I heard a knock at my window. Quietly, I got up and looked out to see what it was. Tobias.   
Reluctantly, I opened the window and let him in. "What are you doing here?"   
I...I wanted to apologize. >   
"You should be at Marco's then, not scaring me half to death. Couldn't this have wait untill morning?"   
I'll go talk to Marco next. And now, it can't wait. I wanted to apologize for how I acted at the beach. You were right, I shouldn't have expected you to like me forever. I just wanted to tell you that whatever you do, whoever you date, that's up to you. >   
I smiled and gave him a half hug, birds aren't really meant to be hugged. "Thanks, Tobias."   
And...I promise not to dive bomb Marco anymore, > he added with a silent laugh.   
I laughed quietly, "I would have paid anything to see that scene."   
He hopped from my desk back to my windowsill. I'd better let you go back to sleep. 'Night, Rachel. >   
" 'Night, Tobias." He spread his wings and was about to fly away when I stopped him. "Oh, and Tobias?"   
Yeah? >   
"Thanks for coming over. You're welcome to come back any time."   
No problem, and I think I will. > He laughed himself out into the night.

Over the next few months, Marco and I dated pretty seriously. But that wasn't what made them the best months of my life. Both Mom and Sara started returning to normal. Mom says it's because she finally saw me happy. Sara says she doesn't know why. All she knows is that one day she woke up and didn't feel depressed anymore. On the contrary, she felt like bouncing around the room. I don't care what brought the back, I'm just glad they are.   
Three days before my 26th birthday, while I was in the backyard talking with Sara and Jordan, Mom called my into the house to answer the phone.   
"Hello?" I asked.   
"Hey, Rachel! You have anything planned in...oh...three days?" Marco asked.   
"Of course I have stuff planned. I'm spending the morning with my family, then going out to lunch with Cassie, who's going to let me buy her an actual outfit as a birthday present for me. And then...I'm free for the late afternoon and evening."   
"Wanna go out for a birthday dinner?"   
"I'd love to. When?"   
"Around 8? We can have a night on the town."   
"Great. See ya' then!" I hung up and ran back outside to Sara and Jordan.   
"Who was that?" Sara asked.   
"Marco," I said, resuming my seat on the blanket we'd laid out in the shade. "I'm going out with him on my birthday."   
"I thought you were hanging out with us on your birthday!" Sara said.   
"I'm reserving all morning for you guys," I said. "Then around noon Cassie's taking me out to lunch and the mall. Then I'll be spending the afternoon here, and at 6:30, Marco's picking me up for dinner and 'a night on the town',"   
"Have fun," Jordan said half heartedly. I think she's a little jealous of me. She's 23 and hasn't had a boyfriend since high school. But she doesn't want to come off as being a jealous younger sister, she feels kind of guilty for making me take care of her for so long.

Three days later was the best birthday I've had in a while. I woke up early and found Mom making one of the few things she can cook well: waffles. After Jordan and Sara came down and ate breakfast, they all gave me presents. Jordan gave me a gift certificate to Same Goody so I could get a CD, Sara gave me one for the GAP, and Mom gave me the most beautiful diamond chocker and earings.   
"Mom! They're beautiful!" I cried as I opened the jewelry box.   
"For all the birthdays I've missed," she said.   
I got up and gave her a hug, "You shouldn't have. Really, Mom." I gave Jordan and Sara hugs too. "Thanks for the best birthday in a long time."   
I spent the rest of the morning having Sara and Jordan give me advice on what to wear for my date with Marco while lounging around my room.   
"Rachel!" Mom called up the stairs around 11:30. "Cassie's here!"   
"I'll be right down!" I yelled. Then to Sara and Jordan, "We'll have to finish this later. Bye!" I set down the dress we'd been debating about on the bed, brabbed my purse and ran down the stairs.   
"Hey, Cassie!" I said when I met her at the door.   
"Hey," she replied and started leading me towards her car, a new black car in a style I didn't recognize. "How's your birthday going so far?"   
"Great,"I said and told her about the jewelry Mom had gotten for me.   
"Real diamonds?" She asked. I nodded. "Wow. Gonna wear them tonight?"   
"Of course I'm going to wear them tonight. It's not like I'll have another chance to wear them any time soon."   
"Yeah, stupid question. Where do you want to go?"   
I thought for a minute. "I think there's a new Chinese place by the mall. How about there?"   
"Chinese it is then," Cassie agreed and turned towards the mall.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe who called me last night," Cassie said as she picked at her sweet and sour chicken.   
"Who?" I asked.   
"Jake."   
"Really?! What'd he say?!"   
"He asked me out on a date on Friday."   
"And you said...?" I asked, leaning forward.   
"Yes."   
"Alright!" I said. "Now we can shop with an occasion in mind." I asked her for all the details she could give me.   
At the mall, I dragged her through store after store before finally getting her to agree to buy a long navy blue silk dress at the Deb Shop, while I alleviated my wardrobe problems for my date by buying a tight, low cut, black velvet dress at the GAP.   
Cassie took me home after that. I think she was worn out from shopping.

"Wow..." Jordan breathed when I modeled my dress for her later. "You look great! Marco will pass out when he sees you!"   
I looked at my reflection in the mirror. She was right, Marco probably would faint. The dress looked even better than it had on the hanger. The bodice was fitted but the skirt flared out slightly. Around my throat hung the delicate choker Mom had given me, and the earings, simple strands of diamonds, were in my ears. My hairs was pulled up in a French twist, with just a few curled tendrils hanging down around my face.   
DING-DONG   
I turned around to Jordan, eyes wide, "He's here!"   
"Get down there!" She said. "Hurry!"   
I quickly ran downstairs. No one was home except Jordan and I. Mom was out doing someing with Sara.   
I answered the door. Marco was standing there in a suit holding a small box. His jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw me. "Rachel?"   
I laughed, "Who else would it be?"   
He shook his head, as if to clear it. "Shal we depart?" He asked, bowing mockingly.   
I curtsied slightly, playing along, "Of course." We started walking to his car. As I was about to walk around the car to get in the passenger side, Marco stopped me. "Here," He said, handing me the box. "For you."   
The wasn't wrapped, so I gently lifted the lid. Inside was a red rose corsage.   
"Oh my...Marco! It's beautiful!"   
"A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman," he said, lifting it out and pinning it to my dress.   
I blushed and walked around the car. "Where are we going?" I asked.   
"A night of dancing and a romantic dinner by candle light."   
We rode to, well, wherever we were going in silence, which was odd. Marco was always cracking bad jokes, but tonight he seemed preoccupied. I wondered what was wrong, but figured he'd tell me when he was ready.   
We spend nearly an hour dancing before I insisted on going to dinner. My feet were killing me, he agreed.   
He drove us out to a small resturaunt near the ocean. It was beautiful. Our seat was by and window, and with the candlelight and the full moon reflecting off the ocean, it was perfect.   
when the waiter brought us our food, I noticed a note folded neatly on my plate. I unfolded it and read it to myself.

Rachel--   
Under your seat you'll find a small box. Get it now.

I looked up at Marco, who seemed very interested in his meal. I leaned forward and felt under the chair. Sure enough, there was a small box taped under there. I yanked it out and looked at it. It was fairly small and warpped in birthday wraping paper. Obviously Marco's doing. I tore open the paper to reveal a black jewelry box. "Well, this seems to be the day for jewelry," I said as I carefully opened the box. Inside was a ring and a note. I read the note first.

Rachel--   
Will you marry me?   
--Marco

I gasped and looked up at Marco. "Seriously?"   
He noded solemnly and gently took the box from my hands. As he spoke he took the ring out and slid it on my finger. "I know we haven't been going out long, but we've known each other forever. I've always admired your strength and beauty and I'd be the happiest man in the universe if you'd say yes."   
I thought I was going to cry. This was just too sweet! And very Marco. Only he would arrange for the not and the table and everything. What could I say? "Yes, Marco. Of course."   
Marco grinned like a little kid. I laughed and looked back at my untouched dinner. "Know what? I"m too excited to eat. Let's go tell everyone the news."   
He nodded and stood up. "Who first?"   
"Let's see...my family. My sisters would kill me if they weren't the first to know."   
He laughed, "You're right. Your family it is then." We walked out of the restraunt arm in arm to his car and drove to my house.   
When we got there I ran from the car to the front door and let myself in. "Mom! Sara! Jordan!" I called as I waited for Marco to join me.   
"What're you doing home so early?" Jordan asked as she walked in the room, followed by Sara and Mom. "It's not even 11 yet."   
"Just a quick stop," I said. "Just need to show you guys something." I held out my hand to display the ring.   
It wasn't very large, just a simple oval cut diamond, surrounded by tiny dark blue sapphires, but it was stunning.   
"Oh, my..." Mom said, but didn't finish. She swept me up in a huge. Jordan and Sara followed. We just hugged for a moment untill Mom looked over my shoulder and saw Marco hanging back. "Get over here, Marco. If you're gonna be part of this family you better get used to this."   
Marco laughed. "Yes, ma'am!" Mom,Sara and Jordan hugged us for a moment before I told them we had to leave. "We still need to tell Cassie and Jake."   
"All right," Mom said. "But hurry up, it's getting late."   
"Fine, Mom," I said, walking out with Marco.   
Next stop was Jake.   
"Isn't it a little late?" Jake asked when he answered the door.   
"We're just here for a sec," Marco explained. "Rachel? Show 'im."   
Once again I held out my hand. "No way!" Jake said. "This is great, you two! Congratulations!"   
"Thanks," I said. "Sorry to cut this short but as you said, it's getting late, and we still need to see Cassie."   
"Alright," Jake said. "Congratulations, again."

When I showed the ring to Cassie, you'd have thought she was the one getting engaged.   
"Oh, my God!" she shrieked. Her parents were down in the flash.   
"What is it, Cassie?" her mom asked. "Oh, hi Rachel. Hi, Marco. What are you two doing here so late?"   
"They're engaged!" Cassie said.   
"Oh, congratulations, both of you," her dad said groggily. "Next time I see you, I'll congratulate you properly, but I'm tired. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."   
Cassie's mom gave me a huge. "Congratulations again. I'm going back to bed, too. Goodnight."   
"Goodnight," Marco, Cassie and I said in unison.   
Cassie shook her head once her parents were gone. "Just six months ago I would have laughed at the very idea of you two having a conversationg without insulting each other, and now here you are, engaged."   
I laughed, "Amazing how life turns out sometimes, huh?"   
"We better get going," Marco said. "We've got to see my dad, then I'm turning in for the night. I've had enough excitement for one day."   
"Alright," Cassie said. "Call me tomorrow, Rachel. I need all the details."   
"Don't worry, Cassie. First thing in the morning, I'll call you."

Marco quietly let us into the house he shared with his dad.   
"Dad?" he called softly.   
"In here," his dad replied tiredly. We followed his voice into the living room where he stretched out in a recliner in front of the muted TV.   
"Hey, Dad."   
"Hi," I said.   
His dad sat up. "What are you two doing here at this time?"   
I grinned and held out my hand, "This is what we're doing here."   
He looked at the ring, looked at Marco and I, then looked back at the ring. "About time you settled down, marco." he got up from the chair and hugged us both. "And I'm glad he found such a nice girl to settle down with," He whispered to me. I blushed.   
"I've gotta get Rachel hom, Dad," Marco said after a moment.   
"Alright. Goodnight."   
"Goodnight," I said.

The next day I woke up around six in the morning. I couldn't stay asleep. I got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast.   
Around eight I decided it was late enough to call Cassie.   
"Hello?" she answered sounding tired.   
"Hey, Cassie!"   
"Oh, hi!" she said, no longer sounding tired. "Tell me everything that happened last night."   
"I would never have thought Marco as being the romantic type," she said once I finished telling her the previous night's events.   
"Well, he's a surprising guy," I said.   
"You guys set a date yet?"   
"We just got engaged last night!"   
"Okay then, when do you _want_ to get married?"   
"I don't really know. I'm still convincing myself this isn't a dream."   
"If it's a dream, I'm having it too."   
"Moving on, since I don't know anything else, know anything else about tomorrow's big date?"   
"Not really. Although Jake dropped some hints that--"   
"Rachel! I need the phone!" Jordan shouted from downstairs.   
"I've gotta go, Cassie. Talk to you later."   
"Yeah. Oh! In case I don't get a chance to talk to you, could you come over around five tomorrow to help me get ready?"   
"I'd love to."   
"RACHEL!"   
"Gotta go, bye!" I hung up the phone. "It's all yours, Jordan!"   
"So when are you and Marco gonna start making plans?" Mom asked when I went back downstairs. I shrugged.   
DING DONG!   
"Rachel! It's Marco!" Sara yelled.   
"Now, I guess," I said to Mom before running to the door.   
"Hey," I said, hetting him in.   
He kissed me quick. "Anybody tell you you look exceptionally beautiful this morning?"   
"Anybody tell you you are such a sweetalker? What do ya' want?"   
He gave me a sad look, "Do I need a reason to see my fiancee?"   
"No...but I'm sure you do. What's up?"   
"You think you know me. Unfortunatly, you're right. I wanna start planning this party ASAP."   
"Good, so do I," I said. "As long as you don't get any ideas, come upstairs to my room and we can start planning things."   
We spent the day pouring over a calender deciding on a date for the wedding. By mid afternoon we finally agreed. We'd have a masquerade wedding on Halloween. It was already the end of June, so we needed to get started on the other preparations right away.   
The rest of the afternoon was spent calling the church to reserve it for Halloween and desiging wedding invitations. Once we had, we drove out to a wedding boutique where they had all the stuff needed to make the invitations. We decided on a black card with silver script saying: "You are invited to the marriage of Mr. Marco (his midle and last name) and Ms. Rachel (my middle and last name) on October 31st, 2010. Please attend this joyous occasion in costume." Then it went on to give the time and place.   
"How many are needed?" The clerk asked.   
"About 75," I answered. It was going to be a relatively small wedding, only close friends and family.   
"They'll be available in about a week. We'll call you when they're ready."   
"Well, there's two things down, only about a zillion left," Marco said as we left the boutique.   
"And I know exactly which to plan," I said. "Our costumes should be coordinated. Who should we go as?"   
"Wait, lets get Jake and Cassie in on this, too. Cassie is going to be your Maid of Honor, right?"   
"Well, I haven't actually asked her yet, but I can't see her saying no."   
"There's a pay phone. Let's call them and meet at the beach."   
We called both of them, then drove to the beach. We met them in the same area we went to the day the entire group had gotten back together.   
After several ideas had been suggested and tossed out, Marco came up with the one we finally agreed on.   
"Cassie, remember the Helmacron incident when I yelled for Jake and Ax to stay out, but Rachel could come in as we were shrinking?"   
"What?" I asked. "Maybe I should reconsider this wedding idea," I said, winking at Cassie.   
"Yeah, so?" she asked.   
"Remember I said something along the lines of, 'The Wicked Witch of the West gets to stay big while I'm down here singing 'We Represent the Lolipop Guild'?" How about we do a Wizard of Oz theme? Rachel being the witch, I'll be a Lolipop Guild guy, and you two can choose coresponding things, the Wizard and Glinda, for example."   
That was the exact arrangement we agreed on. We went straight to a local costume shop and reserved the costumes for Halloween.   
Over the next few months, Marco and I spent nearly everyday planning things for the wedding. The day before the wedding, my dad flew in from his place halfway across the country. Marco and I had decided to have a non-traditional wedding, so Dad wouldn't be 'giving' me away, but he was still attending the wedding.   
"Hey, Rachel!" he shouted as he got off his plane.   
"Hi, Dad!"   
"How you doing?"   
"Nervous. Extremely nervous."   
He laughed, "It'll pass."   
The next day at the church I was modeling my costume for Mom, Cassie Melissa Storey (formerly Chapman, but she's married now, and her daughter was the flower girl.)   
"How do I looke?" I asked.   
"You look great, Rachel," Cassie said.   
I sighed as I admired everyone's costumes. Mine was the basic black gown, cape and hate witches typically wore, but it'd been jazzed up with black sequins.   
Cassie was wearing a long pink ball gown, accented with silver. I'm sure it was driving her crazy, but she was putting up with it for my sake. Her hair had been curled and she was wearing a tall pink plastic crown, and had a magic wand.   
Mom was Belle from that really old Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast. She had a long yellow ball gown and her brown and silver hair was pulled up in a bun with a yellow ribbon.   
Melissa was dressed as Princess Leia from another old movie, Star Wars. her hair was in two braids, which were pinned up around her ears, and she was wearing a simple white robe. She'd gotten her husband to play along with her and dressed as Hans Solo.   
Her daughter, Brittney, was going along with our Wizard of Oz theme and made a perfect Dorothry. Her hair was long and dark brown and in two braids. She had a cute blue gingam jumper over a white blouse, and even had ruby slippers. She also had a stuffed dog to carry in her basket along with the flowers.   
Mom checked her watch. "We need to get out there! We don't want this wedding to get off on the wrong foot. Come on, ladies, let's get out there!"   
I let everyone out before me, before rushing after them, nearly tripping over my cape.   
When we all reached the back of the church, Jake was already waiting. I thought his jaw was going to hit the ground when he saw Cassie. Cassie had about the same reaction when she saw him.   
He did look pretty funny, but cute at the same time. He was in an emerald green tux, pretty tacky, but it added to the humor, none of us looked exactly normal.   
We heard the organ music start. Of course, it was from the Wizard of Oz, 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'.   
Jake held out his arm for Cassie. She took it and together they started down the aisle.   
A moment after they'd reached the end Melissa started down, followed shortly by Brittney, scattering rose petals, and finally, me.   
I quickly looked past the sea of costumed people. Everyone from fairy princesses to professional wrestlers, and locked eyes on Marco. I grinned when I saw him. he was dressed in blue knickers, a blue checked shirt, white and blue stripped socks and large shiny black buckled shoes.   
When I reached the end of the aisle, the music stopped. The minister started talking, but I didn't pay much attention, untill he got to the exchanging of the vows.   
"Do you, Rachel, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, untill death do you part?"   
"I do," I answered confidently as I slipped a ring on Marco's hand.   
"And do you, Marco, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, untill death do you part?"   
"I do," Marco said as he put on my hand a nearly identicle gold band as I had put on him.   
"Then you may now kiss the bride."   
Marco wrapped his arms around me and we kissed to the cheers of the audience.   
When we broke apart, we led the way to the reception hall where the enormous five layered cake was waiting, along with dancing and gifts.   
Marco and I led the way to the table with the cake. I hoped the photographer had already taken pcitures, beucase this thing had to go.   
I took the waiting knife and cut a piece out. Gingerly I lifted it up and smashed it in Marco's face. Everyone laughed, including Marco, as he cut another piece and gave me my "just desserts", as he said later.   
We cleaned off our faces as a caterer took over cutting the cake and the music started. Marco led me out on the dance floor where several other couples, including Jake and Cassie, were already dancing.   
"May I cut in?" someone interrupted after we'd been dancing for awhile. (I wasn't exactly keeping track of time.)   
I looked up from Marco's face to see Tobias, at least I think it was Tobias, but he was my age! "Tobias?" I asked, not believing my eyes.   
He smiled, "Yep, it's me." Marco reluctantly backed off so we could dance.   
"What happened?" I asked.   
He lowered his voice. "Ellimist."   
"But why?"   
He shrugged. "One minute, I'm in my old human morph, walking here, the next I'm in that all too familiar blue mist, and the Ellimist is asking if I want to be the age of my friends and human again."   
"But can you still...I mean..."   
He shook his head. "Nope. This is me from now on."   
I hugged him tight, "Glad you could come, anyway."   
He hugged me back. "I better stop now before your husband over there decks me."   
"Or perhaps just morphs osprey and dive bombs you," I said with a laughed. He laughed, too, and I motioned for Marco to come back over. Before he got to me though, Dad cut in, then I had to dance with Jake while Marco danced with Cassie. Once that dance was over, all the women were demanding I throw the bouguet.   
I grabbed the bouquet of red and white roses and climbed up on the small stage the DJ had set his equipment up on. All the single women and girls in the room surged forward, eager to catch it.   
"One...two...three!" I counted loudly as I threw the bouquet over my head. I turned around to see who caught it. Now how cliche is this? There was Cassie, near the back of the crowd, holding the flowers in disbelief.   
I laughed good naturedly, got off the stage and walked back towards her. "And I wonder who the lucky guy will be," I said, winking.   
"Actually..." she said, then held up her hand. On her finger was a small ring with a single diamond on it.   
"And just when did you intend on telling me?" She shrugged and laughed.   
"C'mon, Rach! Marco! Get over here and open these presents!" Melissa shouted across the room.   
Marco and I made our way towards the pile of presents. We sat down next to each other and opened all the presents together.   
Once we'd opened every present, Marco looked at me, "Do we need to do anything else?"   
"Dance," Cassie said. She turned to the rest of the crowd, "Don't they need to have a dance all to themselves?" Everyone murmered their agreement. Cassie motioned to the DJ to start a song. From the speakers, another movie classic started, "A Whole New World."   
"Isn't that fitting?" I said to Marco as we took the dance floor.   
"Yeah, it is," he agreed. "We're entering a whole new world. I'm just glad I'm entering it with you."   
I smiled. "I've told you you're a major sweetalker before, haven't I?"   
"You never miss an opportunity."   
"Just as long as you know."   
As the song ended, the guests apploauded. The reception was ending so they came up to say goodby ena left. Before long, the only people left were Marco's, Jake's, Cassie's and my families and Tobias. As Mom and Dad were helping Marco and I finish carrying our gifts out to Marco's car, Cassie and Jake stepped up on the stage. "Can we just say something quick?" Jake asked. We all turned to them. "You're our closest friends and family, and we wanted to announce something to you before anybody else." He took Cassie's hand in his. "We're engaged!" I grinned, since I already knew. Everyone else rushed over to off their congratulations.   
"Guess that bouguet Cassie caught was a sign, huh?" I said to Jake.   
He grinned, "Yep."   
Marco and I said goodby to everyone, then drove out to our apartment where we changed into regular clothes and picked up our luggage before we drove back out to the airport to catch the plane that would take us to our honeymoon destinations: Disney World. Slightly silly? Yes. But we were newlyweds, we're alowed to be silly. Besides, neither of us had ever been there, so what better time was there?   
Six months later, I was back at that very same church, but it was quite different. One: I was about three times larger than I was at my wedding, as I was five months pregnant with twins, and two: it was Cassie's wedding.   
Her mother, a few friends of hers that I didn't know well, and I were all in the back room admiring her dress. No, I hadn't had to talk her out of overalls and mis-matched socks, although her dress was pretty plain for a wedding dress.   
The veil was plain white lace attached to a simple white beaded headband. Her dress was white satin and victorian style, so while the satin was cut rather low, there was lace all the way up to her neck.   
I was her maid of honor, and a stark contrast to her. My dress was royal blue velvet and cut very loosely to allow room for my growing stomach. The bridesmaids were dressed in identicle sapphire blue satin dresses.   
Cassie's Mom hurriedly ushered us out of the room to the back of the church to meet the best man, who was who else but Marco.   
As we approached him, he started grinning from ear to ear. Everytime he's seen me since I told him I was pregnant, he's started grinning. According to him, I look more radiant every time he sees me, even when it's 5 o'clock in the morning and I haven't even brushed my hair yet, let alone had a cup of coffee to wake up.   
The music started and, arm in arm, we walked down the aisle.   
"Anybody else have a sense of deja vu?" I whispered as we walked, he laughed slightly.   
We reached the end of the aisle and split up. Cassie's three bridesmaids came next, single file. Next came an adorable cousin of Cassie as the flower girl in a powder blue dress. Finally, Cassie came.   
I watched Jake as she walked down the aisle in time to the music. He had the same look of awe Marco had when I'd walked down the same aisle six months before.   
I watched the two of them during the entire ceremony. They didn't take their eyes off eachother. I knew how they felt.   
I spent the next three months working at the local YMCA teaching gymnastics to kindergarteners and first graders. Of course, I had a high school student helping me since I couldn't exactly be doing backbends when I had a stomache the size of Rhode Island.   
The last month and a half, I spent all my time at home. I was begining to go stir crazy. Marco wouldn't let me out of the house if he could help it.   
Finally, at 3:07 AM, July 18th, my months of suffering were over. Jacquline Cassandra and Phillip Tobias were born, both named in honor of our closest friends, which moved all of them, except Ax who really didn't get it, nearly to tears.   
I spent a few months at home with Jackie and Phil before going crazy staying at home all day. Melissa baby sat for them in the afternoon while I went back to teaching gymnastics. I would have left them with Cassie and Jake, except Cassie was seven months pregnant by the October I went back to work.   
On November 3rd, at 7:40 AM, Marco and I received a frantic phone call from Jake: Cassie had had their baby. I packed Jackie and Phil into the car and Marco drove us directly to the hospital. There, the four of us met Maria Rachel, named in Marco's and my honor. Tobias came in a few minutes after us. While he was admiring Maria, I stepped back and looked at all of us. Cassie and Jake, each looking like their faces would crack if they smiled any larger. Maria giggling in Cassie's arms, Tobias and Marco both admiring her, and Jackie and Phil in my arms, each vying for my attention. I smiled, just over two years ago, I was waiting for the world to end just so I wouldn't have to worry about my family anymore. And now I'm a wife to a wonderful guy, mother to two perfect children and now at the hospital celebrating the birth of my best friend's daughter and my cousin once removed.   
Marco was right at our wedding, we were entering a whole new world together. And although that world's been scary at times, as long as I have my friends and family, I'll gladly face this world, and any other one.

###  Epilogue

Jackie lay on her stomach on her bed, looking down at the diary laying open in front of her. Two tears fell down and stained the paper. _I'm not going to cry,_ she thought to herself. _I'm just going to write this all down. Everyone always says that's a great therapy._   
She picked up her pen and started writing. _Here's what I have to say. Mom and Dad died yesterday. They_ she put down her pen for a moment to wipe away her tears and blow her nose. _They were flying back from Hawaii where they were celebrating their 25th anniversary._   
She smiled slightly. _I can imagine exactly how they were as the plane was going down. Dad would be attempting lame jokes, and Mom...Mom would be laughing with him and putting on her brave front, perhaps calming down others on the plane._   
_ All day I've been wondering what I'll do now that they're gone. I'm 24, but both of them were still a large part of my life, as they were supposed to be forever!_   
_ I remember Mom telling me something she had used to reasure herself. She'd remind herself this was just a new world to explore. It was something her and Dad had said ever since their wedding._   
_ I know it'll be a hard world now. But everone says how much I'm like Mom, so, wherever she is now, I hope she'll lend me some of her courage, and Dad will give me some of his humor, so I can face this new world alone._


End file.
